ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
The Meaning of Strength
is the 4th episode of Ultraman Ginga S. Plot The scene first focused on Victorian civilization, where Shou explained to Repi that his reason for not letting the boy go out was for his own safety. At the UPG Live Base, while Hikaru and Tomoya were talking to Taro, three of them were surprised by the sudden appearance of Arisa Sugita and Gouki Matsumoto. To keep Taro's presence a secret, Hikaru disguised Taro as an alarm/watch clock that Tomoya created for him as a gift. Wanting to make sure everything was further secured, he forced both Arisa and Gouki and himself on a routine patrol at the city. At Exceller's base, Vorst reported the whole event and furiously swearing revenge on the Ultras. Exceller calmed him down and ordered him to take a rest as the bird alien agreed. Interested of Ginga and Victory's grew in strength, he sent One Zero to test their attacks. She agreed, at the same time even assured to have them terminated. While Shou was reviewing back on his Spark Dolls collections so far, he was alarmed by a surfaced Sadola, whom was piloted by One Zero as she challenged the Ultras to fight her. Captain Yoshiaki Jinno ordered the trio patrolling UPG members to rush to the scenery, but as they tried to do so, they realized that Hikaru went out again, much to Arisa's temper. Shou accepted One Zero's challenge and transformed into Victory. One Zero as Sadola cloaked herself to hide himself, then struck Victory with its pincer. He UITrans into both EX Red King Knuckle and Eleking Tail but, both of them mysteriously vanished before he could use either of them. Sadola gained seized this opportunity and beat down Victory until Ultraman Ginga appeared to save him. Both Ginga and Sadola put up a good fight until Sadola starts launching his arms against him. After that, Taro advice him to use his power and he agreed with it, as a result Ginga transformed into his Ultraman Ginga Strium form and quickly defeats Sadola with Ultraman Jack's Ultra Shot. Shou/Victory watched in disbelief with UPG mambers arrived late and Arisa used Gouki as a punching bag to release her anger at Hikaru for abandoning them. Hikaru tried to cheer Shou up by giving him Sadola's Spark Doll but the man refused and gave him a cold shoulder. Shou talked to his mother and demanded an answer on why he can't use the other Spark Dolls' powers as she explained that he was hesitate in his objectives. Shou quietly watched Repi used his ESP to lift a rock but his powers didn't last long. Sakuya came and motivated the boy to do better afterwards. He met Hikaru at a park, still giving him a cold shoulder as usual. Their conversation ended after an earthquake happened and Gudon/One Zero surfaced, trying to secure the Victorium that Exceller tried to steal. Shou transformed into Ultraman Victory to fight him and even though Gudon had the advantage because he kept using his whip arms to whip Victory, he still kept on fighting but Gudon just kept lashing at him. Repi witnessed this and asked Queen Kisara's permission to go out to give his adopted brother his Spark Dolls. Before Gudon, could finish him, Shepherdon appeared and saved Victory by grabbing his whip arm before Gudon released it and start to fight each other. Shepherdon had the upper hand at first by slapping Gudon with his massive hands but then Gudon knocked him down his with whips. Before Gudon could kill Repi and Arisa, Hikaru UltraLived into Sadola and saved them. After a conversation, Repi threw King Joe Custom's Spark Doll at Shou and he "UlTrans" his right hand into King Joe Launcher and defeated Gudon with a charged blast. With the battle is over, Hikaru gave Shou his Sadola Spark Doll and went to play soccer with some kids. Shou finally realised what true strength it is as he finally changed his view on humanity. He caught Repi after the boy managed to sneaked out again but instead of scolding him, Shou gave Repi his wafer snack and let him play at the outside. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman Ginga **Ultraman Ginga Strium *Ultraman Taro/Strium Brace *Ultraman Victory Kaiju *Victorian *Alien Chibu Exceller *Android One Zero *Chiburoid *Alien Guts Vorst *Sadola *Shepherdon *Gudon DVD/Blu-Ray Release *Ultraman Ginga S Volume 2 features episodes 4-6 *Ultraman Ginga S Blu-Ray Box I features episodes 1-8. 5215799120141021155851041.jpg|Ultraman Ginga S Volume 2 B46c7fcf.jpg|Ultraman Ginga S Blu-Ray Box I Category:Ultraman Ginga S Episodes Category:Episodes